


Fall In, Fall Out, Fall Along

by skyz



Series: At the Shore [1]
Category: Scandal (TV)
Genre: Adultery, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 21:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyz/pseuds/skyz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not a beginning. Not even the prologue. No, they're already in the middle of it, on all sides.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall In, Fall Out, Fall Along

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of drabbles. Or maybe not. We'll see. Mostly focused on Mellie/Olivia, but will include Mellie/Olivia/Fitz. This obviously is AU so it may or may not follow the show's story lines.

When Mellie kisses Olivia she doesn't think on all the reasons it's a bad idea, (they're in some backwater town, in a small musty campaign office with broken blinds, Fitz is out glad handing with Cyrus in tow, she's silently seething, and Olivia looks sensational in her white cashmere turtleneck and grey tweed slacks ), only thinks that it's something that needs to be done, so she does.

Olivia's lips are soft and still against hers. Mellie can feel the shock, straight down to the soles of her feet, that emanates from Olivia. It's a delightful feeling.

She eases back slightly, fingers spread wide as she cups Olivia's face and watches Olivia react to the unexpected. It's a rare sight to behold. She can almost see the gears churning in Olivia's mind.

"You're quite attractive, Olivia," she says, neatly cutting off whatever Olivia might have said. She's not in the mood for whatever trite saying that was no doubt about to trip off Olivia's tongue.

"You're bisexual. That wasn't mentioned." Of course Olivia thinks of the campaign first, of their dossiers, and Mellie can't be mad about that. She would do the same in Olivia's place. 

"It has no relevance." Not true, not now, and they both know this. She's just kissed her husband's would be lover and she's going to do it again, because why shouldn't she?

"You just kissed me. I beg to differ."

"I haven't kissed a woman in years. I wanted to see..." She trails off deliberately. She can almost taste Olivia's anxiousness. She wonders how stupid Olivia thinks she is.

She knows Fitz stopped thinking of her long ago and while the thought of him stepping out on her brings a certain amount of anger, she's more curious about Olivia, the woman who's succumbing to her husband's varied charms.

" _See what?_ " 

Her eyes rove over Olivia's face, notes the flawless makeup, the fullness of her lips, and their slight tremble before she sees Olivia seem to steel herself to what's to come.

Mellie's impressed and she's woman enough to admit it. She's always been impressed with Olivia and it's one of the things she hates, because it would be easier to hate her if she weren't so damn smart and impressive. And attractive, Mellie forces herself to add. Too attractive. Too compelling. Too impassioned. Everything with Olivia was too much, frankly.

It's why she agreed with Fitz when he'd wanted to fire Olivia. Danger has a particular flavor and Olivia Pope is danger personified, a danger to her marriage and to their run for the Presidency, and her peace of mind. Cyrus had unfortunately vetoed the both of them.

"What makes you so special, Olivia Pope? Our Fitz is head over heels. Let's have a proper kiss so that I can be the judge of just what makes you so wonderful."

Olivia's eyes are wide with alarm and Mellie likes to think a bit of fear. She waits for Olivia to wrench herself away and put a stop to this. It's quite fun to see how far she can push this.

"Mellie..." 

Words seems to fail Olivia and she falls silent. She doesn't move away and Mellie takes it as a victory.

She's got Olivia on the ropes and for the time being it's all about what she wants and at the moment she wishes she could see straight through Olivia. Just to get a glimpse of what Fitz sees and cherishes.

"Are you saying no?" Mellie asks just to be sure, she doesn't want to force herself on Olivia.

She takes Olivia's silence as answer enough and when Mellie lowers her head and her eyes meet Olivia's for one brief moment she feels a shiver run down her spine.

Maybe it's the defiance staked clearly across Olivia's face, the slight narrowing of her eyes, or the fact that when Mellie kisses her, Olivia kisses back. Mellie feels dread creep across her closed eyelids and want tug at her. Olivia's lips part against hers and she allows herself to deepen the kiss as she presses closer, mouth hard on Olivia’s.

Just a little bit, she thinks hazily. Just a little bit.


End file.
